The Warlock Lord
by Eleya hynin
Summary: Basiclly, Brona turning evil and why--is it a flaw in his character or something else??? Please R&R!!!!!
1. The Icy Wind of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Shannara books, although I do own the stuff I made up ;)  
  
OK, Sorry everyone if this sucks, but please Review, and tell me so!!!! If you disagree with something, then please tell me, so I can add it. I am trying my best to get everything accurate as possible. I will also try to update frequently. (Hopefully, this will go through :S)  
  
Thank you soooo much!!!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
An icy cold wind ripped the desolate village and Kaelin pulled her cloak tighter around her, as she greeted her newborn son for the first time. His face was round and happy, like that of any baby. He had a few wisps of black hair on the very top of his head. His eyes were a deep forest green, like his fathers. He has my nose, Kaelin thought. But he looks like his father. She smiled down at her son. But there was a sadness in her eyes. Without her husband, Jendar, to support them, she would not be able to care for her son. She knew that with the disease that had killed her dearest Jendar, the village was unsafe. Half of the people had died already, so it was likely Kaelin could have the disease. She had to protect her son, save him from this tragedy. "I am sorry, but I must send you away. You don't even have a name yet, poor thing. I guess I shall call you Terin, after your grandfather. Goodbye, my son." Spoke Kaelin, with much remorse. She placed him in a small basket and placed a letter in his hand, and gave him to the dwarven trader. "Please make sure he finds a good home," Kaelin almost pleaded. "I will do my best," came the almost uncaring response. With all the disease and turmoil, the trader could hardly worry about the life of one small child. However, the trader had a good heart, and could not force himself to leave the child behind. He would drop him at the next village though, he promised himself.  
  
However, the next village was just as destroyed as the last, so there was nowhere to leave the child. And the village after that was the same way. Even some major cities, such as Taraford, were overcome too. There was nowhere left, so the trader decided to return home. There was however, the problem of the child. Rans, which was the trader's name, was a dwarf, who lived in the dwarven lands, where the plague had yet to hit. He sighed. It seemed to be dying down, and a new city was even being founded in the border lands for the survivors. Although it would be more profitable to trade with the new town, called Tyrsis, Rans pitied the humans in the plague ridden towns, so he occasionally brought them food and supplies. As a dwarf, he seemed to be immune to the disease, so he was not at danger. Maybe, on his next trip he could bring the child back to Tyrsis, where people might be more willing to accept a child.  
  
It was two days of wailing and crying later, that Rans reached his home in Ravenshorn Mountains, and he was already regretting taking the child. He was a trader, not a parent. He had never married for this reason, and now he had a child to take care of all alone. His small hut was on the outside of a small dwarven village. It was small, although very homey. He had a small kitchen, with a fire almost always going in the hearth, and some stew always filled the house with rich aroma. There was a living room, with a very cramped sort of feel, and a small bedroom. Rans supposed he would keep the child in the living room. With a sigh, he entered his house, and his life changed forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small boy ran, toy sword in hand, chasing after imaginary gnomes. His unruly blue black hair whipped through the wind, and his emerald green eyes were alight with excitement. Rans sighed as he realized that the boy would soon be restless with his imaginary foes, and would search to fight real ones, like Rans himself did. It had been six years since Rans had taken the child in, and he still had yet to try to find him a new home. As it seems, Rans had become very fond of the boy, who had the hardy stubbornness of a dwarf. He had even given up trading, so he would not have to leave home. They know lived in a small dwelling right near the gnomish lands, where Rans now hunted gnomes for a trade. He was given compensation for every gnome head he brought to the dwarven King, and he was able to live with little interference from people. He laughed softly to himself and walked inside as the boy played.  
  
Terin watched as the group of gnomes entered the yard, hardly able to move as fear overcame him. The leader, a tall gnome with wild eyes, grabbed his up before he even had time to yell for help, and carried him away.  
  
The gnomish camp was nothing more then a cluster of rudimentary tents surrounding what looked like a master tent. Terin was brought to a small tent, with a large fence surrounding it. There were many small creatures running around, that he assumed were the children. The gnome who was holding him put him down inside the gate and left. Terin had no idea why he was being put with a bunch of scrawny gnomish children. Suddenly, he was tackled by a whole group of the little brats and he was soon involved in a giant wrestling match. In the next several days, he befriended a lot of the children, and was found to be there "leader", or Brona, as the children chanted when he lead then in circles around the small tent. This euphoria was ended, however, when Rans came to rescue Terin. He slaughtered the whole encampment, including the children. When Terin saw this happen, he was outraged. "How could you?!!!!" He demanded. "Terin, look-", "I am not Terin. My name is Brona!" Screamed the boy in outrage. "What? Why would you want such a disgusting gnomish name?" Rans quickly retorted. "Because its better then anything you could give me!" And with that, Brona stalked off to his small room.  
  
The argument between the two lasted several weeks, and although Brona pretended to get along with Rans, he refused to go on any gnome hunts and was still outraged by the actions of his foster father. As the years passed, Brona continued to grow, physically, as well as his hatred for the dwarf. The dwarven ways did not suit Brona, always so dirty, and uneducated. He was forced to do too much physical labor too his liking. Dwarves believed in hand to hand combat over all else and distrusted magic and the like. Brona, however, was fascinated by the magic in an ancient book of faerie tales about the lost race of faerie and their ancient magics. He promised himself he would someday learn such things and use them to help the world. What fascinated Brona even more, however, were the tales of the demons, enemies of the faerie. They, too possessed magic, but of a different sort. They could kill with the blink of an eye, but even better, damn someone to eons of relentless suffering. Brona fantasized about doing such tortures to Rans, but shivered at the thought of being so cruel.  
  
"Now, boy, I want you to carry this lumber back home and then chop it for firewood, you hear me?" Rans commanded. "Why? I was going to read some-" Brona tried to reply, "Listen to me, boy, I don't want you reading anymore. Those books are bad, and they are going to stop you from doing honest work. Your living with a dwarf, not humans. You should learn to act like one. If I hadn't rescued you from that plague ridden village, you would be dead like you good for nothing parents. They were not even strong enough to raise a son-" "THEY HAD THE DISEASE, THEY WERE NOT WEAK-" Brona screamed back. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, BOY, THEY WERE WEAK ENOUGH TO CATCH THE DISEASE, BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T DO ENOUGH HONEST WORK. Dwarves are immune to the disease, for just that reason. Now it would be good for you to take back this wood, chop it up, and go to bed, with no supper." Brona stormed away with the wood.  
  
The small flame was just enough to show the tears on Brona's cheeks. He took out the letter and read it for the hundredth time,  
  
To my dearest son, I am sorry I can not be here for you, but if you remain here, you will surely die. I love you so much, as does you father. I want you to know, although you must never tell anyone, that your grandfather was a druid, and he came to our village to try to save your father, and caught the disease himself. He was alive to see you born however, and saw a great future for you. You will be great, my son, for either good or evil, as he said. Please be not evil, and let your heart be light. My son, if you wish to be a druid, go to their council at Paranor and talk to the high druid, and tell him your grandfather was Rendlarion. You must study hard and you will succeed. Something you must not speak of, however, is your magic ability. You grandfather was the descendent of an elven magician, who was believed to have the magic of the faerie running in his blood. Your grandfather fears you may also have this magic. DO NOT USE IT!!!!! Or else darkness will follow.  
  
Love always, and good luck,  
  
Your loving mother,  
  
Kaelin Starlin  
  
Brona could barely hold back tears. How dare that idiot dwarf insult his beloved mother. Why did they have to die to leave me with this fool? Brona asked himself. Someday Rans would pay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Brona, when do you want the attack to take place?" Asked Gengon, a gnomish leader. "As soon as we are ready, my dear Gengon, As soon as we are ready." So the strike team was assembled, and they were prepared to strike at Brona's command. Brona was now a striking young man of fifteen, with the same blue-black hair, and emerald eyes, as well as a handsome face that would make most girls giggle with delight. He had been leading groups of gnomes in rebellions and the like for the last several years, and he was now ready for his final act. He still lived with Rans, although they rarely spoke any more. He was out of the house a lot, in preparation for this final battle. He was going to kill his foster father. Brona grinned at this, though there was fear in his eyes. He had never actually outright killed someone, and he did not know whether this was right. He looked at the gnome commander and nodded. The team was ready to commence.  
  
Rans was preparing dinner in his home, hoping Terin would be back in time for the meal. He had seemed so distant in the past several years, never home, never talking to Rans, and always insisting on being called Brona. But Rans did not anticipate he would ever rebel against him, or even consort with gnomes. It was too late however, when the small strike force entered the cabin.  
  
The first attack was swift, and it was meant to immobilize Rans, so Brona could enter and kill him. It succeeded almost too well, and Rans was starring up into those green eyes before he even knew it. His hands were chopped off, and his legs tied painfully together. "So, father, you finally see what you put me through. You killed my only friends, with the blink of an eye. Not even a though about how it was wrong. Then you went on to more countless slaughter and ignored me. I am not a dwarf. I do not have the savage instinct to kill all weaker then me. You deserve this. Goodbye, father. I never loved you, you know." The ice in Brona's voice could have frozen a million raindrops, and with that, he plunged a ice-blue shortsword into Rans's chest, and his first step was complete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The damp coolness of the deep forest was dark and gloomy as Brona lay curled in a ball sobbing. I killed him. I thrust this sword into his chest and life ebbed from his body. He didn't even do anything wrong. He simply was not like me, so I killed him. I could have left, and he would not have cared, but no I had to kill him. I will never work with gnomes again, the stupid creatures.. Brona was in a desperate state, not knowing what to do. He had taken with him only what he needed, some food, a change of clothes, and his letter. His mother had told him not to be evil and he had disregarded her. His sobs continued until he slowly fell asleep in the forest.  
  
Ok, here is my attempt at recreating his desperate struggle between good and evil. Please R&R, I have a pretty good idea of what should happen the next chapter, but I will take recommendations. Thanks for trying this out. 


	2. The Joyous Day of Celebration and Disapp...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except most of the names you don't recognize. So far only his parents, Liara, and Rans I think. Don't' sue me, pretty please ( I would like to say this was inspired by the I am Lord Voldemort fancfic, which gave me the idea to write a Brona-Warlock Lord fic, thank you Nemesis!( Ok, here is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter, but there was just some stuff I needed to get in it, and I had to have a cliff hanger *evil grin* It might not make much since, but just bear with me. For those of you who want him to be outright evil from the start, he isn't going to be, because it's more sad and dramatic this way. I like writing stuff about people's inner battles, so, again, bear with me. Here goes:  
  
The Joyous Day of Celebration and Disappointment~  
  
Liara had been working in the Inn all day, washing dishes, when the stranger walked in. He was a young man, with blackish hair and bright green eyes. She had never seen him in town before, so she figured he was just a traveler. But there was something different about him. He had a sadness about him, that most travelers didn't have. She hustled over to offer him a drink, curious to what he would be doing in this small town. "Can I get you something to drink?" Liara asked politely. "Just water, please" Came the rely. Liara was so shocked at the sadness in his voice she almost didn't fetch his drink. But she came back to her senses and headed off to get a mug of water. When she returned, she decided to attempt conversation, to see what the young man was doing here. "So, what brings you to out small town, stranger. We usually don't get many of your kind here," She said as she set down his drink. "I am only passing through, looking for a room for the night." "Would you mind if I asked your name? Not that it matters or anything..," "I am-" Brona knew he should never call himself such again, as that name was tainted by what he had done, and he certainly didn't want to use the dwarfs name for him, so he gave the first name that came to his head, that of his druid grandfather. "I am Rendalarion." He said after a slight pause. "Wow, what a noble name indeed, I am Liara by the way, my father owns this Inn. Feel free to ask if you need anything." She said, smiling at him. Although she was quite pretty, in fact a girl about his age with auburn hair and brown eyes, Rendalarion (as he refused to refer to himself as Brona any longer) did not notice. He was too lost in his inner guilt to acknowledge such things. Although he thought what he did was evil, he couldn't help remember the pleasure as he plunged the cold blade into Rans's chest. He shuddered at the thought, and tried to pass it from his mind. After finishing his water, he headed up to the small bedroom that he had gotten for the night. He had been practicing his magical ability ever since leaving the destroyed shack he used to live in. He was to the point where he could make a small ball of light appear in his hand, though he couldn't do anything with it. He sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He awoke to the same young woman from the night before standing over him, with a tray of breakfast. "I though you might be hungry, as you didn't eat anything last night, so I brought you some breakfast 'sorry if I woke you up," She said cheerily. "Thank you, I appreciate it," He responded in a groggy voice. "I needed to get up anyway, I need to be on my way." "What? Leaving so soon? We don't often get strangers, here.but I guess you have important things to do. Where are you headed, by the way?" He studied her for a long moment. "I guess it's all right to tell you. I hate to lie any more then I have to. I am going to Paranor, to become a druid." He answered her. "OH, I um, have always been fascinated with such things, since I was a little girls reading tales of the faeries and the demons. Would you be ever so kind as to take me with you. I don't know if they let girls train, but I can at least try." She said this all real fast, and Rendalarion did not know what to say. "I guess. Try not to be much of a hassle, though. I want to get there quickly." He said, after a little though. The girl would be a burden, but he was at a loss of what else to do. "Oh, I will run the whole way, if you want me to." She practically squealed with delight. "Let me go pack my things, and I will meet you out front.  
  
Rendalarion sighed as he packed together his small set of belongings. He knew moat boys his age would be overjoyed to be traveling with such a pretty girl, but he viewed her simply as a hassle, someone would who would get in the way of his important work. However, even though she was a little overly cheerful, he figured after one or two days of traveling, she would loose her happy edge. He headed down to the front of the tavern to meet his anxious traveling companion. "There you are. What took you so long? Anyway, do you know how to get to Paranor. I heard it's really difficult, I was doing some research in my fathers library. But I am sure we will-" "I know how to get there. It will not be difficult if you don't make it so. Shall we head out?" Rendalarion cut her off and waved his hand ahead. "OK, lets go." She responded cheerily. Rendalarion sighed, this was going to be a long trip.  
  
After about the first day, Liara did seem to calm down. Rendalarion even found her interesting to talk to. "Can I call you Larion, 'cause Rendalarion is such a mouthful every time I want to say your name. It's a nice name, though, very noble." She was saying as the sun was just beginning to set on the second evening. They had stopped in the woods to rest the first night, so they were planning to stop at an Inn in the next town. "Of course you can call me Larion, I wouldn't mind at all. As for my name, it was my grandfathers, and he was a druid, so I am proud to have his name. For all I know, they could have called him Larion as well." Liara listened intently, not want to interrupt. When he was finished, she exclaimed, "Your grandfather was a druid? That is very interesting. My family has lived in that town for several generations." And so there talked for a while as the town appeared in the horizon. Larion couldn't help thinking he had been there before. As they entered the small town, clearly one that had been taken by the plague of the past years but had overcome it, the feeling grew stronger. When Larion saw the beggar lady, be nearly screamed.  
  
Kaelin still did not forgive herself for giving up her son. Although she realized that she had what seemed best at the time to save his life, she was still angry. The reason is the plague was officially declared gone from the village by the druids a week later. So had she kept her son another week, he would be with her now. However, her own decline had been steady since she realized her mistake. She could not support herself, and there was no place in the town for a widow with no skills, so she lived as a beggar, living off the occasional generosity of some of the townsfolk. So when the handsome young man entered the town with the pretty young girl, she thought not too much of them, although his emerald eyes seemed very familiar. "Here take this," Said the young man, handing her a handful of coin. "What is you name?" He said questioningly. "K-kaelin." She stammered. With no warning, the young man drew her into a hug, tears in his eyes. "Mother!!" He screamed. "I thought you were dead." Tears came to Kaelin's eyes as well. He beloved son had returned home. He had not perished for her stupidity. She thanked the power of good for such a joyous event. Then she died.  
  
OOOOO, ober-clif hanger. Hehehe I will try to post the next chapter ASAP, but with my busy schedule.. Oh well, I will try. Thank you so much for reviewing those few of you that did *glares around at an almost empty room* oh well, Its all right and thanks again to those who did. { Draconic Ragnorock} I know, they are hard to find, aren't they. He is an awesome character, I have to agree ;) 


	3. The Cold Heart

Ok, here I am for yet another chapter, I hope this one turns out to be longer. *wink* Oh well Same disclaimer as before. PLEASE REVIEW! And then maybe I will post another chapter.  
  
Rendalarion gasped in horror as his beloved mothers body fell to the ground. Blood swirled abound a gaping hole in her stomach. It was not until then that he realized what had caused the hole was nestled firmly in his own belly. He gasped at the sudden realization of pain, and he nearly passed out from the intense waves of it pulsating up his body. *Now I am going to die too, just like them all: The little gnome children, poor Rans and now my mother. He would die a ruthless killer, adept from all love.* Tears were now welling up in his eyes. He saw the world spinning around him. Liara's shocked face in tears, his mothers dead body, a grinning elven archer laughing with content except, it was too blurry to tell if that's really what he saw. Maybe it wasn't as elf, now that he thought about it. It seemed more to have the appearance of an old man, with a lantern, who had a face of utter remorse and sadness. ~I am sorry, boy, but I can't let you live, with all the evil you will become~ he heard a voice in his head. The world slowly faded away into darkness  
  
Liara fought back tears and fought to keep her wits as Larion fell to the ground. She leaned over his body, crying a river of tears onto his lifeless form, hoping to all that is light and good to save him. For in her eyes, he was the one who would bring the world out of this dark state, and lead them forever into the light. All she thought was putting into him her life and soul, her very heart, into him, so he could live. She thought she saw the beautiful green eyes flicker open for an instant, but perhaps she was just imagining it.  
  
"Please, Rendalarion, LIVE! I give you my life and heart. Take my heart and live, for I love you," She sobbed among her tears.  
  
"LIVE!!!!" She screamed, in a voice to strong for her weak, emotionally upset form.  
  
Then there was only darkness.  
  
When Liara awoke, she realized she was not anywhere she had ever been before. An old man with a lantern stood above her. "You dare save his soul?" The old man asked. "I l-love him. He has no right to die in me, or the world. He will lead us out of this dark place, I know it." She replied. "No, girl, he will be the destroyer of all, the evil of the demons reincarnated. That is why I tried to kill him." He told her sharply. "YOU!" She screamed, while lunging him. "Wait," He said, stopping her. "I will let you save him, if you truly believe you can save him from the already dark path he has started." "What path. Rendalarion is a good man, he would never heart anyone."  
  
He only laughed at that. "Then you do not know that he is already a murderer. He killed his own foster father." "No, no," She is whispering. "You lie." "No child, I do not. It is with much remorse that I must tell you this. He has the potential for both unimaginable good and equal potential for even more so evil. You must understand this before you take this charge of keeping him on the path of good." "I-I do and I will keep him to good. There will be no evil in his heart as long as I live." "Then, child, you must return, and work upon him your magic." "What magic?" "Why, the magic that you were using to save his life. He will live thanks to your faerie ancestry. Good luck, child. Let him walk in the light." And then he was gone and Liara was all alone again.  
  
Sunlight shown through the windows as Rendalarion slowly opened his eyes. His first thought was that of Liara. When he thought of her, tears filled his eyes. She had saved him, he knew it. How else could he have survived an arrow to the stomach? Then, without warning, a red haired form jumped on top of him, hugging him. He nearly screamed, until he realized it was the very girl he had been thinking about.  
  
"YOUR AWAKE!!!" She screamed. "I won't be for very long if you don't get off me. I can't breath." "Oh, sorry," Came the almost timid rely. "I am just so happy you are alive. I thought you would surly die-," She was cut off. "No, you did not, my dear, or else he would be buried in that small village. It was your belief in his goodness and life force that brought him back too us. Welcome to Paranor, my dear boy." Said the stranger. He was a very old man, though he did not act it. His voice was full of youthful exuberance. "Pa-paranor? I made it here?" Larion asked. "Actually, we brought you here. You see, we saw the magic being wrought by this young lady here, and we went to investigate, only to find her weeping over your body. Had she not been so upset as to realize you were breathing and simply unconscious, she would not have been weeping." Came the ever cheery reply. Liara blushed slightly. He went on. "There is no time for grievances, however. There is work to do. You two could become very powerful druids if you put your minds to it. Both carrying innate magic, and both eager to learn. However, these two things could be a bad combination as well, if you don't conquer the evil inside you." (A/N If this guy reminds you of Dumbledore, good, because that's the sorta character he is supposed to have. You'll see were this leads *evil grin*) At this, he looked at Rendalarion with a look of sadness. *Nothing escapes him, does it* Rendalarion thought guiltily. "I am Mierlyne, High Druid, by the way," he said with a twinkle in his blues eyes. "I will show you to your rooms."  
  
So for the next several years, they trained together, side by side. Liara did her best to keep her word to the old man and kept his heart in the light. But she could not help but wonder who it was he had killed. She decided to question him one day, when they are sitting on a turret of the keep, as the sun is setting. "Larion, pray, tell me, who hath been slain be thy hand?" She said, in a form old tongue she had been learning in one of their studies. Rendalarion could not believe his ears. "I- No- no one. I have never killed." Came the startled reply. "Please, you lie. Keep it not concealed in thy heart, or it will get worse yet, and slowly destroy thy spirit. Please, Rendalrion. For all that is good, hold with thee this guilt no longer." "I CANNOT. Pray, do not pressure me, for I am very capable, and I will destroy you if you don't cease at once.!" He screamed. "You would place your hand on me and kill me, as you have already done?? Larion, I cannot believe you would do this. Pray you, be wise and do not make such a rash move. I will cease, however, but not because of your threats. I will stop because I love you." After she speaks these final words, there is a shocked silence.  
  
"You love me? How, when I have such a corrupt heart. Liara I-," He is cut off, by her hand over his mouth. "Please, do not swim in this guilt for an unknown crime. I have seen your heart, and it is good. You are not what you say you are. I cannot believe you would ever kill again. And I hope that you can find the strength and courage to see this," And with that, she is gone, off into the castle keep, leaving Rendalarion to consider what he has just heard.  
  
How's that for random, huh? I am sorry, it was like ten aclock when I write this, so excuse the random uses of old English, ect. Please review. If I don't start getting more reviews, then I might just stop putting upp chapter, since It would not have any purpose but to humor me. 


	4. Bloodred Eyes

Ok, here goes  
  
Disclaimer: I own a lot of the names you don't recognize, but nothing else.  
  
Oh, and Stuff in ~'s is Rendalarion's other conscience.  
  
The green eyes were barely visible through the dark foliage, and Rendalarion hoped none of the townsfolk could see him. He had run away from Paranor, ever since Liara had questioned him about murdering Rans. How could she possibly know. He had never spoken it to any one. He sighed. Paranor had tired him. He could not go back and face her. He had threatened her with death. DEATH! He would have killed her. How could he even have contemplated such an idea? He thought, at the very back of his mind, that he might even love her. But he did not have time for love now. He had a job to do. A grinned slowly spread across his face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Larion?" She asked timidly into the room. "Are you in here?" Then she saw it. She was drawn to it. Her innate magical abilities told her of its power. She had, for the longest time, dreamed of this. A book, that contained the secrets of the old worlds lost magic. The rest of the druids scorned it, leaving it to collect dust. But she, she would use it and like it. She picked up the book and began to read.  
  
~~~~  
  
~Larion, what are you doing?~ A voice in his head asked. Huh?, Who are you?  
  
~Larion, I am you. You must not continue. You will kill many if you don't stop now.~  
  
Where were you when I killed Rans, huh? Nowhere, leaving me to suffer.  
  
~Larion, I was created by your guilt and love. When you killed him, an act of evil, your evil conscience was born. When you felt quilt and remorse, I was born, to represent good. Go back to Liara. She loves you. You could be happy.~  
  
Why? Me, be happy? HAHA, my life has never been happy.  
  
~Rememver when you found your mother, that feeling of happiness? That is what I am.~  
  
But she died, just as they all do.  
  
~Liara is not dead, and she loves you. Go back to her. Hold her in your arms, as you did your mother, and stop this path of evil, and walk in the light. May you forever follow the path of good.~  
  
Go away. I have work to do.  
  
"Larion!" A voice in the distance.  
  
"Larion, is that you? Please, answer me?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" He screamed.  
  
"Oh, I am, um sorry. I was just, um wondering where you were. I will leave then." Came the timid reply from none other then Liara.  
  
"Oh, Liara, I didn't know it was you. Look, I am really sorry." He said, holding her weeping form in his arms. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, it was horrible. They came and killed my parents. And burned the town."  
  
"Huh, when were you at your town?" He asked.  
  
"I have been there for the last several days, visiting my family, when I couldn't find you of course. I barely got out alive."  
  
"Oh, Liara, I am so sorry." He said, as she cried into his chest.  
  
However, he did not see the grin of evil plastered on her face. Or the scaringly blood red color to her eyes.  
  
~~~~ Liara spent many days studying her new book, and sometimes would go for a week without eating or sleeping, engrossed in its pages. She did not, however, tell Larion about this, as she thought he would take it from her and steal away her power. On the outside, she seemed like an eager pupil, studying too much, to her professors and a something slightly more then a friend to Larion. He was on the path of good. He no longer felt the need for power, and he simply wanted to help the world. He thought to do this by utilizing his innate magic and that he learned from books in the druid library. He would never find the Ildatch. Liara made sure of that. power, and she loved it.  
  
The book was far more then just ink on pages. It was a conscience that gave Liara power, and she loved it. When she read it, a voice filled her head, and her body was filled with unimaginable power. From what she read from other books in the library, those devoted to studies of such power, it was said it put people in their real, or demon form. Such use of so much power warped the body until it was no longer human. Due to the slight points forming in her teeth, Liara guessed that her demon form was that of a vampire, a faerie tale used to scare children, that was supposed to be a creature of the night, who lived off blood. She even asked the Ildatch one day, and it said it was based on your personality. When she questioned what Larion would become, the Ildatch asked to have Larion read but one page, and it would know. So Liara convinced Larion to read a page of the book, as they were both studying in one of the many druid libraries.  
  
-My little vampire, bring that man to me, and let me test him-  
  
As you wish.  
  
"Larion, come look at this." She called over to him. Larion came and slid next to her, putting his arm around her.  
  
"What, my love?"  
  
She handed him her sacred book, and his eyes grew wide as he read.  
  
-Vampire, you MUST let me have him. He is a Warlock at heart. He will rule the world for me and you will be his queen-  
  
She liked this proposal greatly.  
  
"Larion, that book contains ancient Magic, that existed even before the Faerie. Read it, and it will serve you well." She coed to him.  
  
"NO. This magic is that of the demons, Liara. We should not touch it. The demons are evil."  
  
Liara picked up the book and stormed out of the library. Her master would be angry, if she did not convince him that he should read the book.  
  
~~~~  
  
Larion was now fighting a great inner battle. How was he too resist such power. ~It is what you must do Larion It is the only chance the world has. You must kill the girl, for she is already taken by the magic.~  
  
"I will do what I must. But I will not kill the only person in the world I love." He said to him self. But when he entered her room, she was gone. And after a thorough search of the keep, she was no where to be found.  
  
A/N: Ok, was that long enough? Or still too short? I will work on that. Anyway. I had no idea I was going to make Liara evil *sobs* but it fits with my great, overall plotline of almighty doom and destruction. oOk, now, I am considering starting a fanfic about some druids in paranor at the time Brona attacks it. If anyone wants to read something about this, then REVIEW! Thanks, 


End file.
